


Bar Fights

by GrimmKurosaki



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bar fights, Ficlet, M/M, some bar fighting, what a team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 13:16:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12818328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimmKurosaki/pseuds/GrimmKurosaki
Summary: Eren and Levi get into a fight at the bar.





	Bar Fights

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy something short and sweet (if you mean beating people up as a team being sweet).

From one bar to another, Levi and Eren sped everywhere and knocked back every free drink from flirtatious patrons they could get their hands on. Young women and pretty boys flocked around Levi as older men and a few feisty older women tried getting Eren home with sweet words and promises of a good time, but neither of them took up any offers. They were there to take advantage of poor bastards, placing complete trust in one another with faithful kisses before separating in the crowd to go on the prowl for easy targets willing to spend a little extra on handsome newcomers. It was a weekend thrill for them, and when they hit their last bar, they would sit together and order their own final drink and flirt outrageously with each other until they went home to make love.

Every once in a while a fight would break out among the patrons. Either from jealous men fighting over Eren, or guys picking a fight with Levi with his sarcastic and overly harsh mouth that found him in more trouble than anything, but he always came out on top and led the way out of the bar with a possessive arm around his lover. 

They found themselves at a busy pub, seated side by side at the bar sipping their “girly” drinks, though what others would call girly, they called strong. Loud laughter accompanied the yelling and cursing of burly men as they crowded next to a pool table, others danced in close proximity to sitting customers and women threw themselves at willing strangers while said men catcalled and hooted their approvals. Really, it was annoying, but the two of them were one too many drinks in to care at this point.

Levi inhaled a long drag from his cigarette and blew it toward the side, away from Eren, which the younger man was thankful for. He took a sip of his vodka martini and sighed in content.

“I think tonight was even more exciting than last week,” Eren stated, drawing the attention of Levi who had been glaring daggers at the man to his right who kept screaming in his ear about the nonsense on the screen above.

“Tch, brat, you call falling onto your ass and dragging down half the bar with you while dancing fun?”

“I said  _exciting_ , not necessarily  _fun_.”

“Is there a difference?” Levi asked, taking another drag and staring at him in mock interest.

“Well… I think so?”

“You’re ridiculous,” he said in disbelief and cringed when another loud yell sounded right next to his ear.

“Hey, you love me, though.” Eren offered him a winning smile and finished off his drink, nearly slamming the stemmed glass back down onto the counter.

“Sadly,” he teased, earning a pouty stare from his lover and he chuckled. “I love you, too, you annoying little shit.” That comment had the boy smiling again and he returned it with a slight upturn of his own lips. Just 2 years ago he never would have thought that he would find someone that could make him smile as much as his brat did, and it made his heart flutter in his chest.

One last drag and he crushed the cigarette inside an ashtray to his right, but before he could successfully pull his arm back the brute next to him swung his arm around carelessly in a fit of laughter and nearly knocked him off of his stool. His eyes narrowed dangerously and he turned away from Eren to tap on the man’s shoulder.

He turned around with a questioning look to Levi and raised a bushy brow, staring down at him, almost  _daring_  him to cause trouble. To anyone else he would seem intimidating and he was sure this man was betting on Levi to back down and mind his own business.

But, this was Levi. He wasn’t one to flee, nor was he one to apologize. Ever. So, instead, his steely grey eyes stared him down dangerously and he set his shoulders back and stood menacingly.

“Fucking filth, watch what the fuck you’re doing,” he said lowly and the man unconsciously took a step back before realizing what he was doing and stood his ground.

“The fuck you say, short shit?” Levi’s eyes darkened at the name and he took step forward, nearly chest to chest with the stranger.

“I  _said_ ,” he began, balling up his fists, “watch what the fuck you’re doing, you piece of shit.”

That’s when the first fist flew through the air and Levi dodged it easily with a side step, swinging his own. It landed on the man’s jaw and his head flew to the side, but he immediately righted himself but before he could react, Eren was up and going after the guy’s friend who had stood from his seat to join the fight. 

“Get ‘em, Johnny!” the man yelled, but was knocked back a couple more paces when another punch from Levi landed straight in his gut.

“Pay attention to  _me_ ,” he hissed. “Otherwise you’ll be down for the count.”

Fists flew through the air and soon other men were joining in to help Levi and Eren, others pushing themselves against the walls to watch in a mixture of interest and horror at the scene. Some even cheered.

Eren landed a heavy kick to a man’s side then bounced back with a laugh, adrenaline coursing through his veins. He quickly pulled off his shirt to reveal a vast expanse of toned muscle and Levi spared a swift glance in his direction, shaking his head.

“Showoff!” he yelled to him and landed another hit on an unsuspecting man, immediately knocking him out. 

Eren danced around men like it was a game and he found his way to stand behind Levi, fists raised and at the ready, He was panting and sweaty, but his eyes were alight with excitement. Levi shared the feeling.

They were back to back, staring down 3 men that were still standing. Said men taunted and jeered at them.

“Now this is exciting,” Levi stated with a chuckle and Eren followed with a laugh of his own before launching himself at one of the men and taking him to the ground in a tussle. He quickly sedated him in a rear naked choke and bounced back up to help deal with the other two. One man earned himself a hit from Levi that broke his nose, the other circling behind him to attack from there, but before he could get his arm around his lover, Eren grabbed him from behind and held him in place as Levi twisted around and swung his leg, his boot catching the man on the cheek.

In total, 8 men lay sprawled across the floor, groaning and cursing in pain.

“Anyone else?” Eren asked, still a bundle of adrenaline as he shifted his weight from one foot to another, fists still balled and ready. When no one came forward, he relaxed and turned to the shorter man.

“Let’s dash before the cops get here.” 

Eren grabbed his shirt from the floor while Levi left some cash on the bar and they both made a run for it, the brunet laughing down the street. 

They came to a stop at a corner, both panting and hunched over.

“Well,” Eren panted, “I think this weekend has definitely been more exciting than last.”

Levi wiped the sweat from his forehead before it could drip into his eyes. “Brat, are you happy now?”

“Who said I wasn’t already happy before? Every weekend with you is always fun, you know that.” He stood straight and released a heavy sigh, finally coming down from his rush.

The raven pulled out a cigarette and lit it, taking a long drag. 

“This is great and all, but I’m still fucking drunk,” he deadpanned, earning a chuckle from his lover.

“Yeah, me too. I think we should go home and fuck like rabbits.”

“How pleasant.”

“You love me.”

“Brat.”


End file.
